Our Story
by ZairaLeeWay
Summary: Causado por un rechazo en el instituto, Marinette olvida por completo sus sentimientos por el chico de sus sueños. Donde comienza una nueva vida . Mientras Ladybug se despide de su compañero de batallas se da cuenta que se ha enamorado de él y este por igual. Con el paso de los años el felino no le mandó ninguna carta para decirle cuánto la extrañaba. Ladybug decide olvidar
1. Prologe

Hola... Soy Zaira

Presentandoles mi nuevo proyecto... o mas bien sera un experimento si les gusta lo voy a seguir 3

Favor de leer este capitulo escuchando la canción que esta en la multimedia y poner esta pagina

Disfruten la lectura 3

*ESTA HISTORIA NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON "DESCUBRIENDO EL AMOR" Y "BUSCANDO LO QUE ESTÁ PERDIDO"

Era un frió invierno, la nieve empezaba a pintar de blanco los techos y las calles de la bella París muchos se encontraban paseando, jugando con la nieve o simplemente observándola.

Pero una familia en específico no hacía nada de eso, 4 miembros se encontraban sentados en una enorme sala frente a una chimenea que estaba encendida, brindándole calor a nuestros héroes de la bella París.

Se encontraban tomando chocolate caliente, riendo, hablando sobre temas normales

\- ¿Porque no podemos salir a ver la nieve? - Exclamó un niño rubio

\- No podemos dejar a su madre sola - Contestó un joven

\- Exacto Louis, recuerda que nuestra madre está esperando a la pequeña Emma - Respondió un adolescente con cabello color azabache

\- Yo solo quería jugar con la nieve - Louis hizo un puchero ante el comentario de su hermano mayor

\- ¿Que tal si les contamos una historia? - Sugirió el rubio

\- ¿Que clase de historia, padre? - Pregunto el azabache

\- Una historia que no conocen - Contesto el rubio, una joven de cabello azabache lo miro extrañada

\- ¿Que historia gato tonto? - Pregunto la azabache mientras se tocaba el vientre

\- Que modales "My Lady" - Respondió el rubio mientras le besaba la mano

\- Que historia papá!? - Grito Louis emocionado

\- La historia de cómo conocí a su madre - Contestó el rubio captando la atención de los dos chicos

Todo empezó una tarde lluviosa, su querida madre se encontraba afuera del instituto a donde asistíamos y como es una distraída no llevaba sombrilla - Exclamó Adrien recibiendo unos golpes por parte de la azabache

\- Muy gracioso señor agreste - Respondió sarcástica la azabache

\- Lo siento mi señora agreste pero es la verdad - Contestó besando el vientre de esta

\- Continua tonto - Respondió la azabache

Su madre estaba muy molesta conmigo porque según ella intente pegarle una goma de mascar en el asiento donde ella se estaba por acomodar, cosa que yo intentaba quitar de ahí pero no lo logre... Entonces la encontré afuera, esperando a que la lluvia se detuviera un poco para poder correr a casa, pero nunca sucedió.

La vi afuera, sola y mojada de los zapatos, la salude con la mejor intención del mundo y entonces ella me volteo la mirada, ignorándome... me sentí terrible al ver como su madre me rechazaba.

Me disculpe

Le dije que yo intentaba quitar la goma de mascar, que nunca había asistido a una escuela con otra gente.

Ella me sonrió

Le ofrecí mi sombrilla esperando a que la tomara, tocamos nuestras manos por unos segundos.

Ella se sonrojo y tomo la sombrilla negra con sus manos, esta se cerró en su cara.

No pude evitar reírme, lucía tan graciosa de esa manera, ella también comenzó a reír.

Después supe que había hecho una verdadera amiga.

La historia fue interrumpida unos segundos, una chica de cabello castaño entro a la sala mientras sonreía y cargaba un montón de bolsas de regalos

\- ¿Hay alguien en casa?! - Exclamó la castaña mirando en dirección a las personas de la habitación

\- Tía Fiorella! - Grito Louis corriendo hacia ella

\- Hola pequeño monstruo - Respondió soltando las bolsas que cargaba y tomó en brazos al rubio

\- Te eche de menos tía, porque te fuiste de París? - Pregunto Louis mientras hacía una mueca de enojo

\- Tenía trabajo mi pequeño, pero ya estoy de vuelta - Contestó bajando al rubio

\- Hola Fiorella, cómo has estado - Exclamó la azabache abrazando levemente a la castaña

\- Estoy muy bien, feliz de estar de vuelta... pero como estas tu, Marinette? - Pregunto Fiorella tocando el vientre de su amiga

\- Pues estoy esperando a la pequeña Emma - Contestó Marinette, Fiorella no pudo limitarse a sonreír y a felicitarla

\- Hiciste un gran trabajo, gato callejero - Fiorella le sonrió pícaramente al rubio

\- Me alegra que estés acá Fiorella - Exclamó Adrien aclarándose la garganta

\- Claro, quería pasar navidad con mi familia y aquí estoy - Contestó la italiana

\- ¿Nos traes regalos? - Pregunto Louis

\- Si mi pequeño, pero son hasta navidad - Contestó la castaña agitándose el cabello al rubio

\- ¿Como te fue de viaje, Tía Fiorella? - Preguntó Hugo mientras besaba la mejilla de la castaña

\- Muy bien mi niño y vaya que has crecido mucho - Contestó Fiorella

\- Padre, ¿Puedes seguir con la historia? - Pregunto entusiasmado el rubio

\- ¿Que historia? - Pregunto Fiorella

\- Cómo se conocieron nuestros padres - Contestó Louis

\- Yo conozco esta historia, yo salgo en ella - Respondió Fiorella

\- Yo quiero escucharla - Louis hizo un puchero

 _Fue hace aproximadamente 8 años..._

Voten y comenten uwu


	2. First Day

**Hola! Gracias por apoyar este nuevo fic uwu 3**

 **Espero y les guste y sigan apoyando todo lo que haga 3**

 **Bai 3**

Marinette se levantó muy a penas de la cama, su compañera de cuarto empezó a hacer un montón de ruido para que esta se levantara.

\- Vamos Marinette, levántate ya – Exclamó la castaña

\- 5 minutos más, Fiorella – Contestó la azabache cubriendo su cara con las sábanas

\- Cual 5 minutos, llegaremos tarde a la universidad si no te apuras – Respondió quitando las sábanas de su cara

\- Está bien, tú ganas – Afirmó mientras se levantaba desanimada

\- Date una ducha o algo – Exclamó la italiana tapando su nariz

\- ¿Porque? – Pregunto la azabache mirando su cuerpo

\- Pues digamos que anoche te caíste en un charco de lodo mientras te cargaba hasta acá, ¿Recuerdas? – Contestó la castaña riendo

\- Es cierto, no lo recordaba... - Confesó la azabache

\- Anda, te espero... igual tenemos la misma clase hoy – Exclamo la castaña tomando una taza de café

Mientras Marinette se duchaba comenzó a recordar con exactitud qué había pasado la noche anterior, Fiorella la había llevado a un concierto en uno de sus bares favoritos para celebrar su cumpleaños número 20. Pero la azabache tomo tantas cervezas que realmente se puso muy ebria, al ver su estado la castaña tuvo que llevarla cargando y por su torpeza esta cayó a un charco lleno de lodo.

Ya tenía 19 años, porque este tipo de cosas tenían que pasarle a ella y justo en su primer día en la universidad.

\- Marinette no te quedes dormida en la ducha – Exclamó Fiorella mientras entraba al baño para cepillarse

\- Para nada... ¿Fiorella que tanto pasó ayer? – Pregunto la azabache mientras salía de la ducha con una bata de baño y una toalla en el cabello

\- Digamos que hiciste muchas cosas locas – Aclaró la castaña

\- ¿Bese a alguien? – Pregunto en el otro lado de la habitación

\- No, pero llamaste a alguien – Exclamó con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro

\- A quien llame? ¿Oh no... llame a Adrien? – Preguntó alarmada

\- ¿Adrien? ¿Ese modelo presumido? Llamaste a tu ex – Contesto la castaña mientras salía del baño ya arreglada

\- ¿Llame a Nathaniel? ¿Que tanto le dije? – Pregunto la azabache de nuevo

\- Tantas preguntas... - Susurro la castaña – Digamos que le dijiste que te volvía loca y luego colgaste, después de eso vomitaste en una planta artificial – Contestó mientras reía con el último comentario

\- Que desastre – Exclamó Marinette mientras se metía 3 aspirinas en la boca

\- Te la pasaste mejor que yo en mi propio cumpleaños – Aclaró la castaña tomando su bolso

\- Pero tu cumpleaños es en una semana – Respondió Marinette corriendo hacia la puerta

\- Bueno te la pasaste mejor que yo en mi "PRE- CUMPLEAÑOS" – Contesto Fiorella haciendo énfasis

\- Ya veremos que hacer por tu cumpleaños – Aclaró abrazando a la castaña

\- Claro que sí pequeña borracha – Respondió cerrando la puerta del departamento

Y se preguntaran... ¿Que paso con Adrien? ¿Acaso lo mató la autora? Pues no, el rubio después de salir del instituto fue enviado por su padre a una academia de modelaje para aumentar su nivel artístico y demás, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

Adrien estaba saliendo del aeropuerto internacional de Paris empezando su primer día en la Universidad estatal de diseño artístico

Las clases empezaron normales para la castaña y la azabache, ambas se habían hecho mejores amigas ya que compartían el mismo secreto...

Ser las heroínas de París.

Con la partida de Chat Noir estas decidieron dejar eso atrás y empezar por su cuenta, ya que el felino las había abandonado sin decir una razón

*Flashback*

\- ¿COMO QUE TE VAS?! – Grito Volpina tomando el cuello del felino

\- No es mi elección – Contestó en voz baja

\- NO PUEDES DEJARNOS EL TRABAJO A NOSOTRAS! SOMOS UN EQUIPO – Contestó la castaña bastante molesta

\- LO LAMENTO! – Grito Chat con lágrimas en los ojos

\- Suéltalo Volpina, no tiene caso – Exclamó Ladybug con enojo

\- Perdóname "My Lady" no quiero dejarte sola – Contesto el rubio

\- Dinos la razón por la cual te vas y no me enojare tanto – Advirtió la azabache

\- Es que no puedo... Si lo digo revelare mi identidad – Contesto Chat golpeando el suelo con el puño

\- Entonces vámonos Volpina... Eres un cobarde – Exclamó con seriedad la chica de traje rojo

\- ¿Porque me insulta? ¿Acaso me odia, sabiendo que yo la amo?! – Soltó de golpe

\- Yo ya no te conozco, Chat... no eres el mismo desde que "Te enamoraste de mí" – Contestó sarcásticamente

\- Fue un gusto conocerte, gato de basurero – Interrumpió Volpina y salió de ahí

\- "My lady" no me odie... Tal vez me vaya a otra ciudad, pero jamás olvidaré lo que siento por usted – Exclamó el rubio mientras se arrodillaba ante la azabache

\- Tendrás que hacerlo, como yo me olvidaré de lo que siento por ti – Contestó la azabache mientras volteaba la mirada

\- ¿Está enamorada de mí? ¿My Lady? – Pregunto Chat mientras le tomaba la mano

\- ¿Acaso no fui obvia? ¿Poniéndome celosa de Volpina cuando salían a patrullar juntos? ¿Arriesgue mi vida salvándote de los Akumas y así es como me agradeces? – Exclamó la azabache alterada

\- ¿Usted me ama? – Pregunto Chat tomando los hombros de la azabache

\- CLARO QUE TE AMO! GATO IDIOTA! – Grito la azabache bastante molesta

\- CALLATE! – Respondió el rubio tomando el cuello de esta para besarla

Se fundieron en un beso tan perfecto, tan mágico, tan extraordinario que no existen palabras para describirlo.

Chat como la cintura de la azabache para pegarla a su cuerpo y tenerla cerca de él, amaba el sabor de sus labios sabor vainilla y su olor tan perfecto a fresas.

La azabache le siguió el beso, la verdad es que lo amaba, estaba enamorada de el ... empezó a sentir todo eso cuando su primer amor la rechazó por otra mujer, ahí fue cuando apago todos sus sentimientos por el oji verde. ¿Pero Chat? Este era distinto, se enamoró de él siendo Ladybug.

Se separaron y se miraron fijamente a los ojos, la azabache estaba llorando

\- Te voy a amar siempre... recuérdalo – Exclamó el felino limpiándole las lágrimas

\- ¿Volverás? – Pregunto la azabache

\- Dalo por seguro – Afirmó Chat mientras volvía a darle un beso rápido en los labios

\- Te esperare – Contesto Ladybug

\- Nos veremos pronto – Respondió Chat desapareciendo entre los techos de París

*Fin del flashback*

Marinette se quedó recordando la última vez que vio a Chat, habían pasado 4 años desde su último encuentro, lástima que sus sentimientos se habían desvanecido con el tiempo.

Se cansó de esperarlo nunca le envió mensajes, cartas, ni siquiera un maldito e-mail, ella sin decir más se rindió y comenzó a vivir su vida sin pensar todo el tiempo en ese estúpido gato callejero.

\- ¿Señorita Dupain está poniendo atención? – Exclamó el profesor hacia la azabache

\- Marinette... pst... - Susurro Fiorella moviendo el hombro de la chica

\- Si...si?! – Grito la azabache en todo el salón

\- A la próxima hágame el favor de poner atención o la mandaré a casa – Advirtió molesto el profesor

\- Si disculpe – Contesto Marinette bajando la mirada

\- Como les decía, hoy se nos va a unir un nuevo estudiante, espero y lo traten como se merece y le ayuden a acoplarse – Pidió amablemente el maestro

\- ¿Quien se une a mitad del semestre? – Exclamó Fiorella bastante sarcástica

\- Ni idea – Contestó Marinette algo desanimada

 **Marinette se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba**

 **VOTEN Y COMENTEN**


	3. ¿Guess Who Is Back?

_**Hola! Me alegra que me apoyen en este nuevo fic 3**_

 _ **En un rato actualizo "Buscando lo que está perdido"**_

 _ **No se desesperen :v 3**_

 _ **Bai**_

Marinette quedo boca abierta al saber de quien se trataba, su primer amor, el chico que la hacía suspirar

\- ¿Que hace aquí el niño bonito aquí? – Bufo Fiorella sarcásticamente

\- No tengo idea – Respondió Marinette aun boca abierta

\- Yo pensé que se había mudado con su padre después del instituto, ¿Porque volver? – Respondió la italiana bastante molesta

\- No entiendo porque te molesta tanto – Exclamo la azabache mirando a la castaña

\- ¿Enserio no sabes porque lo detesto? ¿Recuerdas todas las veces que te humillo y te rechazo? Pero la última vez... esa vez hizo que lo odiara para siempre – Afirmo la castaña tomando sus cosas

\- A dónde vas? – Pregunto la azabache

\- Es la hora del descanso, vamos a la cafetería... estoy muriendo de hambre y muero por un café bien cargado – Respondió la castaña empujando al rubio al salir por la puerta

\- Cuidado por donde caminas, Tarada! – Exclamo una chica de cabello rubio con un excesivo maquillaje

\- Tranquila payasa, que no te empuje a ti – Contesto la italiana sarcásticamente

\- Pero sabes a quien empujaste? – Respondió la rubia presumida

\- Si Chloe, empuje al modelito agreste, ¿Acaso es una flor delicada? – Bufo riendo

\- Vaya si es la italiana, ¿Todavía sigues aquí? ¿No te dije que te fueras? – Exclamo riendo junto con una chica peliroja

\- Oh querida, a mi no me dices que hacer – Respondió tomando el cuello de la rubia y levantándola en el aire

\- Fiorella tranquila! – Grito Marinette al lado de la castaña

\- Déjame darle su merecido a la payasito – Contesto Fiorella molesta

\- No vale la pena, déjala ya – Respondió Marinette tomando el brazo de la italiana

\- Agh... No me dejas divertirme nunca – Bufo Fiorella soltando a la rubia y esta cayo al suelo

\- Voy a decirle a mi padre! Te va a deportar! – Grito la rubia tomando su celular

\- Haz lo que quieras hija de papi – Contesto la castaña caminando al lado contrario

\- Hola Marinette – Exclamo Adrien sonriendo

\- ¿Que es lo que quieres? Déjala idiota – Contesto Fiorella

\- Solo intentaba saludarla – Respondió el rubio

\- Pues hola y adiós – Contesto jalando el brazo de su amiga y caminando al lado contrario

\- No pudiste haber sido más... ¿Cortés? – Pregunto Marinette caminando apresuradamente

\- ¿Después de todo lo que te hizo? Marinette soy tu mejor amiga y siempre estaré para protegerte tanto de los Akumas y de ese tarado – Contesto la italiana entrando a la cafetería

\- Lo sé, nunca me abandonarías – Respondió la azabache tomando dos bandejas para tomar el almuerzo

\- Exactamente recuerda que Alya ya no está con nosotros – Contesto tomando un bote de café

\- Es una lástima que se cambiara de escuela al otro lado de la ciudad – Respondió tomando lo que iban a comer

\- Deberíamos de ir a visitarla junto con niño, ya que son pareja y viven juntos – Propuso la italiana

\- Me parece buena idea, solo hay que comentarle que iremos – Contesto Marinette

\- Escuche que viven cerca de la playa, ¿Sabes lo que significa? – Bufo Fiorella

\- ¿Que cosa? – Pregunto Marinette confundida

\- Que puedo presumir mi cuerpo bien trabajado para los parisinos – Exclamo la castaña haciendo un montón de músculos con su cuerpo

\- Enserio que sería de mi si no estuviéramos en la misma escuela – Contesto la azabache mientras reía a carcajadas y se aproximaban a la salida

Marinette y Fiorella se aproximaron al jardín de la universidad, se sentaron en la típica mesa donde acostumbraban a las dos les encantaba ya que tenía vista a un pequeño lago y se podía mirar la Torre Eiffel en todo su esplendor

\- Marinette, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – Soltó de golpe la italiana mientras la azabache le daba una mordida a su almuerzo

\- Dime, ¿Que sucede? – Contesto bastante preocupada

\- ¿Aun sientes cosas por Adrien? – Pregunto la castaña dándole un mordisco a su panini

\- Me lastimo Fiorella y lo sabes, no siento nada por el – Contesto la azabache estirando su cuerpo

\- ¿Y si vuelve Chat Noir? – Pregunto la castaña de nuevo captando la atención de la oji azul

\- Chat nunca va a volver, estoy segura de ello – Contesto segura de sus palabras

\- ¿Y si vuelve? ¿Y quiere volver a conquistar a Ladybug? – Exclamo tomando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo

\- Ladybug lo rechazaría – Bufo molesta

\- ¿Y Marinette? – Contesto la italiana

\- Yo solo soy su amiga, solo soy eso para el – Respondió tomando de su limonada

\- Me parece estúpido, que dice que te ama y todas esas cosas, y al final de cuentas nunca te mando cartas o mensajes – Contesto la italiana

\- No lo sé Fio, sentí por un momento como si estuviera jugando con mis sentimientos, tal vez nos mintió y se casó o tiene hijos... nunca se sabe en realidad – Exclamo desanimada

\- Solo sé que si lo veo le voy a partir el trasero – Amenazo la castaña apretando sus puños

\- Lo se, te conozco perfectamente cómo eres y más cuando eres Volpina – Contesto riendo

\- La maldad se libera en mi – Respondió graciosa

\- Ay dios... me vas a matar de risa – Contesto mientras reía frenéticamente

\- Cállate loca – Respondió la castaña golpeando el hombro de la azabache

Adrien suspiro, se sentía un idiota por a ver rechazado a Marinette, estaba totalmente cegado por su amor tan profundo hacia Ladybug. Aunque Marinette fuese todo lo opuesto a la heroína de traje rojo, su ex compañera del instituto tenía algo que captaba plenamente su atención. Pero no sabía si era por cómo se había desarrollado o como era simplemente.

\- ¿Porque no hablas con ella simplemente? – Exclamo Nino al otro lado del teléfono

\- No tiene caso que lo haga si ella me odia – Contesto el rubio

\- Adrien, no seas pesimista – Respondió el moreno

\- Es que es la verdad – Contesto el rubio un tanto desanimado

\- No lo es, solo tienes que decirle la verdad... estoy segura de que te perdonara si le hablas con sinceridad – Exclamo una voz femenina

\- ¿Crees que me perdone? – Pregunto el rubio

\- Conozco a Marinette, estoy segura de que te perdonara! – Contesto la morena animando a su amigo

\- Solo mantente alejado de Fiorella, no sabemos de qué es capaz – Advirtió Nino

\- Hoy casi golpea a Chloe – Confeso el oji verde

\- Amigo, tienes que romper con esa loca, no vale la pena si no te gusta – Contesto el moreno

\- Eso voy a hacer, los dejo chicos tengo clases... espero ir pronto a visitarlos – Exclamo Adrien

\- Ven cuando quieras... Adiós! – Contesto la morena y colgó el teléfono

 _Tengo que hablar con Marinette... – Pensó el rubio_

 _ **Voten y comenten :v**_


	4. Big Girls Don't Cry

**_Hola! Gracias por apoyarme en este fic, aunque sean pocas personas las que lo lean estoy feliz de que me apoyen 3_**

 ** _Los amo 3 :3 Y los odio también :v_**

 ** _Bai 3_**

El día término rápido, cuando menos se lo esperaban las clases habían llegado a su fin. La italiana y la azabache charlaban mientras metían sus libros en sus respectivos casilleros, una vez hecho eso caminaron a la salida donde ahí se tenían que separar.

\- Bueno, te veo luego... recuerda que tengo clase de natación – Exclamo la castaña mientras encendía un cigarrillo y se despedía de su compañera

\- Nos vemos luego Fio – Contesto mientras miraba a su amiga irse en el camino contrario

Marinette emprendido su camino a su departamento, mientras caminaba no pudo evitar pensar en el regreso de Adrien, porque había regresado? Su vida era tan perfecta y ahora que llego el todo había cambiado de nuevo. La azabache sintió que alguien la seguía, giro la cabeza pero no vio a nadie, decidió no tomarle importancia y volvió a seguir con su camino.

Aun le faltaban algunas cuadras para llegar a su departamento y poder descansar, un mensaje arruino sus pensamientos

 _ **Oye! Recuerda que te toca hacer la cena de hoy, llego en 2 horas**_

 _ **Atentamente Fiorella**_

\- ¿Tienes antojo de crepas de acelgas? – Contesto Marinette

\- Oh por dios! Si, amo cuando haces crepas – Respondió Fiorella entusiasmada

\- Vale entonces comprare algunos vegetales y algo de vino – Aclaro la azabache tomando su bolso

\- Usted si sabe señorita Dupain – Marinette no pudo evitar reír ante ese último comentario

Marinette tuvo que tomar otro camino distinto, para abrirse paso al supermercado y comprar las cosas que necesitaba para la cena, lo bueno de tener su propio negocio en casa es que le evitaba tener que estar en una oficina durante 8 horas o más. Llego al supermercado y comenzó a seleccionar los ingredientes que ocuparía.

\- Harina

\- Leche

\- Huevos

\- Acelgas

\- Vino

\- Galletas

\- Uvas

\- Dulces

Tacho la última cosa en la pequeña lista que había hecho en camino al supermercado, recordando comprarle cosas a los kwamis de ambas, fue directo a la caja para pagar y detrás de ella escucho una voz que le resulto bastante familiar.

\- Hola Marinette – Exclamo un joven de cabello rubio interrumpiendo por completo los pensamientos de la chica

\- Oh... Hola Adrien – Contesto con una sonrisa

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto el rubio con una mueca de preocupación

\- Claro que estoy bien – Respondió Marinette mientras se frotaba la espalda

\- Me alegra, quería preguntarte... ya que estamos aquí, ¿No te gustaría ir a tomar un helado? – Pregunto el rubio con nerviosismo

\- ¿Un helado? Oh claro, me encantaría – Sonrió la azabache y pago sus víveres y espero al rubio que solo había comprado una botella de agua mineral

Salieron juntos del supermercado y se adentraban en las calles de parís para tomar sus respectivos helados, una vez ya con sus helados en mano decidieron ir al parque donde solían ir cuando estaban en el instituto junto con Alya y Nino.

\- ¿Y cuando volviste? – Pregunto Marinette sin mirar al rubio

\- Hace algunos días – Contesto seriamente

\- Ya veo, ¿Y que tal el viaje? – Volvió a preguntar la azabache mientras tomaba una cucharada de su helado

\- Normal, no fue la gran cosa – Respondió mientras miraba a la azabache

\- Me alegro... - Contesto con la mirada baja

\- Mira Marinette... Respecto a lo de hace años – Exclamo el rubio

\- No digas nada... Yo era realmente estúpida – Contesto Marinette sonriendo

\- No te llames de tal manera, no eres estúpida, al contrario yo fui el idiota que no se dio cuenta de cómo eras en realidad – Soltó de golpe sorprendiendo a la azabache

\- Alguien como tú se fijaría en mi – Contesto la azabache levantándose de su asiento

\- Solo quiero pedirte una disculpa... Era muy tonto para ver lo que en realidad eres – Respondió Adrien tomándole la mano y jalando a la azabache para abrazarla

\- Me lastimaste... no sabes cuánto – Contesto Marinette sin devolverle el abrazo

\- Lo sé, al final me di cuenta que en realidad te necesitaba... cuando intente contactarte me dijeron que estabas saliendo con Nathaniel – Exclamo el rubio

\- Igual, estando con Nathaniel pude sacarme tus sentimientos de mi corazón – Contesto Marinette soltando el agarre del rubio

\- ¿Aun sientes cosas por mí? – Pregunto Adrien

\- No, mis sentimientos por ti y por otra persona... murieron hace mucho tiempo – Contesto mientras una lagrima bajaba por su rostro

\- Déjame ser tu amigo de vuelta, seamos los mejores amigos que eramos antes de irme, ¿Por favor? – Pregunto Adrien mirando la espalda de la azabache

\- Lo voy a pensar... Es tarde, tengo que irme – Contesto Marinette mientras caminaba rápidamente en dirección a su departamento

Adrien se quedó solo, observando como desaparecía la figura de su amada entre la multitud... se sentó en la banca en donde estaba originalmente y el kwami del rubio salió para consolarlo.

\- ¿Estas bien Adrien? – Pregunto Plagg preocupado por el bienestar de su portador

\- Lo estoy... pero ella tiene razón, obviamente no me ama – Contesto Adrien desanimado

\- Te perdonara, estoy seguro – Respondió el kwami comiendo un trozo de queso

\- Si no puedo acercarme a ella siendo Adrien, entonces me acercare de alguna otra manera – Exclamo el rubio mirando su anillo

\- ¿Y Ladybug? ¿Que harás con ella? – Pregunto Plagg

\- No he sabido de ella en años, tendré que buscarla – Contesto el rubio mientras caminaba hacia su departamento

Esa misma noche, Fiorella y Marinette habían tenido una gran cena, se divirtieron y hablaban de sus vidas si algún día se casaban o algo así... una vez terminada la velada, Fiorella decidió irse a dormir que estaba algo cansada por la práctica de natación que había tenido en la tarde.

\- Mañana te veo – Exclamo Fiorella mientras bostezaba

\- Si, mañana te toca hacer el desayuno – Comento Marinette mientras limpiaba el comedor

\- Si, Adiós pequeña mariquita – Respondió y desapareció entre las escaleras

\- ¿No tienes antojo de una salida? Tengo ganas de sentir el viento en mi cara – Exclamo Marinette hacia su kwami rojizo

\- Claro! – Respondió Tikki entusiasmada

\- Tikki, Transformación! – Exclamo Ladybug mientras salía disparada de la ventana del departamento

Comenzó a correr entre los techos de parís, con bastante agilidad y velocidad mientras sentía todo el viento recorrer su cara, le encantaba sentir como el viento chocaba en su cuerpo. Una vez cansada, decidió sentarse en la orilla de su edificio favorito y observar lo bella que era la ciudad de Paris en las noches. Escucho una voz bastante familiar detrás de ella... no pudo evitar levantarse al ver de quien se trataba

 _ **\- ¿Chat?...**_

 _ **Voten y comenten uwu**_


End file.
